An Undying Hatred
by Nagisaa-san
Summary: <html><head></head>Kumi found out that Gintoki was raped. A burning hatred starts to burn within her and she will do no matter to find the ones who did this to him. Small Gin x OC at the end of chapter 2. Rated M for violence, gore and small sex scenes.</html>
1. Alternative Ending 1

**Me: I'm here with a sequel(fanfic) of mine from a Gintama dj. Please do not read it if you do not like yaoi.**

**Kumi: Am I going to have a badass part in this?**

**Me: Of course! Please R&R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama. The OC that I make are the ones I own.**

**If you want the link to the dj, please pm me.**

**P.S: The latest chapter is killing me. NOOOOO, KONDO AND HIJIKATA, YOU GUYS BETTER NOT DIE. I'M PRAYING FOR YOU TWO!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Kumi-san! Kumi-san!" Yamazaki ran into my room, panting. I looked up from an unfinished report.

"What is it, Zaki?"

"Danna came back!"

I quickly put down the report. "Really? When?"

"Yesterday, but..." The blackhead paused for a moment, looking afraid.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards him. I put my hands on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"He's in the hospital..."

"What?!" I grabbed a handful reports and shoved them at Yamazaki. I took my sword and pistol, put on my boots and ran out of my room.

"Wait!" The blackhead looked out of my room while still holding the reports. "Should I do this or...?"

"Just give it all to Shirou-chan! He will know what to do with those!"

I ran out of the Shinsengumi barracks and went to O-edo hospital.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_O-edo hospital_

From where he is sitting, Shinpachi looked up as I entered Gintoki's room.

"Kumi-san..."

I walked and stopped next to him. I quietly looked down at the permhead's sleeping form. "How is he?"

The megane looked at the sleeping Gintoki. "I don't know. The doctors do not know how long he will recover."

I sighed. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, revealing the scar on my right eye. _Gintoki, what the hell did you get yourself into?_

Just then, I heard one or two people come in along with the heavy footsteps of an animal walking the room. Shinpachi and I looked and found Kagura, Sadaharu and a doctor entering.

Kagura hugged me fiercly. "Ku-chan..." I patted her head. Sadaharu came close to the both us. I patted his nose. _They look so sad..._

We heard coughing in front of us. I looked up to find the doctor blushing.

"Ummm, are you the Shinsengumi's major?"

I looked at him, confused. "Yes, I am."

He took out something from his pocket. It appeared to be his briefs. He presented it across the permhead's bed. "Can you sign these?"

Silence filled the air. We did not speak until Shinpachi was the first one to speak. "Ano, Sensei. She is not going to sign those. Can you please get serious?"

The doctor remembered what he was going to do. He put back his briefs into his pocket and coughs politely. "As you can see Major, Gin-san was raped."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

After hearing what happened to Gintoki, I felt sweat dripping from my face. "What... What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed. "He was raped. We don't know who did this to him."

_Does Shinpachi and Kagura know about this?_ I unconsciously drew out my pistol and started to inspect it. I heard small breaths of intake coming from everyone. I looked up and my face flushed red.

"Sorry, I always do this. Just don't mind me." Everyone sighed in relief. I looked back down on my pistol. _Like I was going to shoot innocent people. _I looked up and stared at the megane and the Yato. _Assuming if those two are innocent._

"Nggh..." The permhead stirred in his sleep. He managed to sit up on his own. Gintoki looked at all of us. "Everyone..."

"GIN-CHAANNNN!"Kagura hurled herself towards the permhead. He couldn't even dodge it as she clinged herself onto his neck. Then, she started to squeeze. His eyes started to roll back. Shinpachi tried to remove her from Gintoki, but with no luck.

I walked up to them and removed Kagura from the permhead's neck. "If you continued to do that, you might have killed him."He started to cough loudly and the Yato bowed in apology. I sighed to myself and looked at the permhead.

"Gintoki, who did this to you?"

Gintoki stopped coughing and stiffen. His red eyes widen in fear and he tightly gripped the sheets. I went towards him and squeezed his hand. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

He opened his mouth but no words again. He tried again and only one word came out. "Amantos..."

My eye widen in shock. _Those fucking amantos. Why would they even go this far?_

"Do you know where?"

The permhead started to fidget. "Near the port."

"Why would the amantos do this to him?" Shinpachi wondered until he noticed that I was about to leave the room. "Kumi-san, wait!"

I stopped and looked at the megane. "What is it, Pachi?"

He pushed his glasses back up. "It's not Pachi, its Shinpachi." He looked at Kagura and back at me. "We want to go with you."

My eye widen by that. "Gintoki wouldn't like that." I looked at the permhead. "Right?"

"It's ok."

_Huuhhhhh? What do you mean by "it's ok"? _I just stood there with my mouth opened like an idiot. "Gintoki, reconsider that decision right now."

"It's fine." He leaned back on the bed. "They always do random shit when I'm not around."

I sighed and walked out of the door. Shinpachi and Kagura followed close behind.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I parked the police car behind some crates. We were near the warehouse but I'm pretty sure that the amantos are in there. I looked back at the two determined faces.

"You guys ready?" They nodded.

"Let's go."

We got of the car and hid behind the crates. We hid near the doors of the warehouse and waited for a group of amantos to come out. Then, a group of 3 came out.

I casually walked out from behind the crates with Shinpachi and Kagura following close behind. I flashed my badge and shouted, "Shinsengumi!"Their faces show signs of panic and fear. "Bring me to your leaders."

One had the nerve to laugh. "Why would we do that?"He felt the tip of my sword on his throat.

"I could kill you here and present your head to them."I drove my sword slowly into his throat, causing blood to spill. "Do you want that?"

He shooked his head fearfully.

"Then, do it."

He escorted us into the warehouse with the megane and the Yato looking after the other two.

We went deep into the warehouse until he stopped in front of two metal doors. He looked at me nervously.

"Open it." The amanto went to a panel and started typing. I heard the sounds of punching behind me. I smiled.

As soon as he is finished, the amanto looked back at me expectedly. I raised my hand and hit him on the back of his neck. He fell down without another word.

I looked back at Shinpachi and Kagura. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yep! We're A-OK, Ku-chan!"

I smiled at Kagura and face the doors. "Let us go in."

I pushed one to the doors open and we walk into a very, dark room. I was expecting to see one of them standing there, but there was no one to be found.

_What the hell is this? _I moved my head around, expecting to see one of the amantos there. _Where are they?_

Shinpachi's urgent whispering brought me back from my thoughts. "Kumi-san, look in front of you!"

Surely enough, someone walked out from the shadows, dragging someone who laid still on the floor.

Kagura gasped. "Gin-chan!"

I recognized his perm head as the leader of the amantos dragged him out for all of us to see. "So nice of you to come and visit, Major." He smiled sweetly to the horrified megane and Yato.

I tensed and my hand went to the hilt of my sword. The other hand went to my pistol. "When did you...?"

"Get him?" He asked as he yanked the chain, causing Gintoki to breathe harshly. "Right after you all left."

I was taken aback. _That's impossible. I didn't see anyone odd in pacticular. Unless..._

Shinpachi came close to me. "Kumi-san, I think the doctor is part of this as well."

_That bastard. I thought he is my fan! _Unnoticed by the leader, there was a tracking bug in my hand. Leaving the pistol in the halter, I unsheathed my sword. "Give him back."

The amanto smirked. "Never."

"GIVE HIM BACK!" I lunged towards him, my sword ready to slash. The amanto picked Gintoki up and I stopped, my sword near the permhead's neck. But I managed to place the tracking bug onto Gintoki's clothes.

_What a dirty bastard. _I leaped backwards and stopped near Shinpachi and Kagura. They both showed anger and hatred towards him. The megane unsheathed the permhead's bokken and the Yato loaded her umbrella.

The leader grinned evilly. He raised his hand and snapped. More amantos came pouring out of the shadows, many of whom held whatever weapons that they held in hand.

"You guys, take care of them." He hefted the permhead onto his shoulders and left through the doors that we originally entered from.

The 3 of us were back to back as the huge group of amantos charge towards us. We did whatever we can but the numbers did not decrease.

"Kumi-san!"The megane continued to cut amanto after amanto. "You better go after him."

"Go, Ku-chan!" The Yato shot down 2 amantos and kicked another. "We'll catch up to you later!"

I nodded. "Alright!" A wave poured onto me, but I managed to cut and shoot them all down. I ran out of the doors that we had entered from and where the leader had exited from.

_Just don't get yourselves killed!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The amanto, who have Gintoki on his shoulders, ran through the corridors within the warehouse. He stopped and ran into a room.

He threw the permhead onto the floor. "That was a close one." He sticked his head out of the room and into the hallway. I quietly hid behind a wall. I heard him sigh and he looked back into the room. I snooked closer to the room that they were in.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" I heard rustling and something soft being thrown onto the wall. "Shall I do something dirty to you?"I heard him said that with such lust.

_Like I'll let you! _I ran into the room. Without notcing, someone from the side stepped forward and punched me in the face. The impact caused me to go to the left and someone with feathery wings caught me. The amanto who was about to rape Gintoki looked up and snarled. "How the hell did you get here?"

I spat blood onto the floor. "Like I'm going to tell you. I arched my foot backwards and kicked that amanto in the crotch. He doubled over in pain. As soon as he let go, I whipped out my pistol and headshot the other amanto. He fell down without another word. Before I did anything else, the leader took out a gun and shot me on the shoulder.

"Gah!" I staggered backwards, blood seeping through my jacket. He stood up and started to shoot at me. Before the bullets even hit me, I cut them all down. They clattered onto the floor. The amanto reloaded the gun and started to shoot again. One sliced my face but all the others missed.

"What's wrong?" I advanced slowly, my sword dripping blood. He didn't give up.

He reloaded his gun, but this time, he did it shakily. He pointed it at me and fired a second round. It was the somewhat the same as last time but 2 hit my thigh, another one hitting my arm, and one hitting my stomach. I stumbled but I did fall.

The amanto dropped his gun. "You're a fucking monster..."

Instead of replying, I threw my sword at him. It impaled right through his heart. He fell without another word.

_Finally... it's over. _I fell onto the ground. As I was about to black out, I head Shirou-chan's voice.

"KUMI!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_5 days later_

I woke up to see an unfamiliar ceiling. I'm not sure if it's morning or the afternoon. I moved my head around and found Otae dozing off.

"Otae-san..."

She woke up fast. "Kumi-chan! You're finally awake!" She helped me sit up. I looked around again and realized that I'm in the hospital. I quietly looked at her.

"What is it?" The brownhead started to put the flowers that she had brought into a vase.

"How are Shinpachi, Kagura, and Gintoki?"

Otae paused for a second. "Shin-chan and Kagura-chan have minor injuries, so they will be fine. As for Gin-san, he might be here for a few more days."

_A few more days..._I looked around once more. "Where is he?"

"Right here." I turned my head to the direction of the voice and found Yagyu Kyubei standing there. She pointed to the bed next to mine. There, I saw his perm head.

_Thank goodness. _My injuries started to throb and I winced in pain. Otae became frantic.

"Kumi-chan, don't push yourself too hard." She took out a bento and gave it to me. "Here."

"What's in it?" I took it and opened it. In the bento, I saw or rather found something that did not closely resemble to food. I looked at her, confused.

"Otae-san, what is this?"

"Tamagoyaki." The brownhead took a spoonful and tried to push it into my mouth. I managed to keep my mouth but some managed to get into my mouth. Instead of spitting it out, I swallowed it.

_Uggh, that tastes horrible. _I looked at the black substance. "This doesn't even look like tamagoyaki."

Otae tried to feed me another spoonful. "Kumi-chan, open wide~~."

I grabbed her arm. "I'm not hungry anymore." Kyubei took the bento from my hands and started to eat the "tamagoyaki."

_Will she be okay? That really does not look appetizing. _I continued to look at her eat but I started to feel sick from watching her. I looked towards the other direction.

"Kumi-chan, Gin-san's rape was all over the news." The brownhead gave me the newspaper. It was probably 2 days old but I looked at the bolded headlines. "**LOCAL CITIZEN RAPED. MAJOR APREHENDS THE OFFENDERS."**There was a long article about how I went in with two others (Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura) and confronted with the amantos (the Harusame Pirates). All of this made my head dizzy.

_Wouldn't Shirou-chan or at least, Kondo keep this down? _I sighed contently. _Oh well. It's better than nothing._

I smiled. Otae and the still eating Kyubei looked at me in surprise. "Now, it's all up to Gintoki."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: It's finally finished! *Stretches her arms.***

**Kumi: Ne, Ne, Nagisaa-san?**

**Me: What is it?**

**Kumi: I want to see a picture of myself.**

**Me: Uhhh, give me some time with that.**


	2. Alternative Ending 2

**Me: Here's chapter 2!**

**Kumi: Are you trying to kill me?**

**Me: *Whistles innocently* No...**

**Kumi: Yes, you are!**

**Me: I'm ending it here.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not any characters from Gintama. The OC that I make are the ones I own. Please R&R and enjoy!**

**I might change the first chapter, so please look forward to that! Small Gin x OC at the end!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"KUMMI-SAAN!" Kondo went flying towards the blackhead as she entered Hijikata's room. She lashed out her fist and punched him hard in the stomach.

"GEH!" He flew backwards and broke something along the way. The mayora sighed. Sougo snickered. Kumi rubbed her fist.

"Kumi, would you calm down?"He looked back while she next to the Sadist. Hijikata wondered if the gorilla is going to get up. 2 minutes have past and Kondo did not get back up. The mayora looked back looked back at the reading blackhead and the bored Sadist. "Well, shall we start?"

She nodded from behind her book and Sougo yawned. Hijikata brought forth some reports that are sitting next to him. "There were..." Yamazaki came running into the room.

"Vice Chief!"He stopped and stood there panting. The mayora began to look annoy.

"What is it, Yamazaki? We're in a meeting right now. You know that right?"

The anpan lover caught his breath. "I'm sorry, Vice Chief." He turned to the still reading Kumi. "I have an important message for you, Kumi-san."

She looked up from her book. "From who?"

"The Yorozuya."

Kumi went back on reading her book. "What did they say?"

Yamazaki did not say anything at first but he managed to spit it out. "Danna came back."

The blackhead smiled from behind her book. "When?"

"Yesterday afternoon. But..."

_But? _ She sighed and closed her book. The blackhead heard the mayora mumble angrily to himself. Sougo is probably sleeping through their conversation.

The anpan lover coughed. "He's at the hospital right now."

Kumi suddenly stood up and grabbed her things. She walked out of Hijikata's room. He scrambled after her.

"Oi, Kumi. The meeting didn't even start yet!"

She ignored this and went back to her own room.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_O-edo Hospital_

Kumi was walking towards Gintoki's room. There were 2 or 3 nurses that cleared the doorway, mumbling among themselves and walked away. They were probably looking at the idiot permhead.

_Did he eat too many sweets this time? _She looked at the retreating backs of the nurses. _I never knew that he would have fangirls. _The blackhead walked into the room. _I mean, they would never like his lazy ass attitude. Right?_

Kumi approached his bed and noticed something that she shouldn't really see. There are bandages covering some parts of his body.

"What the..." She walked towards his beds and gently touched the bandages on his chest. _How did this happen?_

The blackhead heard someone entering the room. She quickly moved her hand away and the person stood next to her. The smell of cigarette smoke hit Kumi's nose. _Shirou-chan!_

He did not say anything at first. The mayora only stared quietly at the Gintoki's sleeping form. Kumi waved away the smoke drifting towards her way.

"Oi, would you stop smoking?" The blackhead coughed. "This is the hospital you know. They don't allow smoking here."

"Sorry." He snuffed out the cigarette. She coughed a few more times and finally got the smoke out of her system.

Kumi sighed. "You should quit smoking. It's bad for your health."

The mayora cocked an eyebrow. "You should what had happened when they banned smoking for one whole, fucking day. I had to travel different planets just to find a place to fucking smoke. I even had to defeat Zell and Brieza."

"I hope you have a peaceful death." The blackhead bows in a respecting way to him. A vein popped from his head.

"Like I'm going to die from smoking."

"You will." A sly, evil grin appears on her face.

Hijikata sweat dropped. "You're looking like Sougo day by day."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"N...no."

Gintoki's sleeping form stirred. He looked at the both of them with drowsy eyes. "Kumi... Oogushi-kun..."

She sat on the chair next to his bed. "What happened to you?"

The permhead did not reply. He quietly stared up at the ceiling. Kumi took his hand and squeezed it. "Gintoki..."

The mayora's hand touched her shoulder. "Kumi, I'll tell you."

The blackead let go of Gintoki's hand and moved her head sideways. "Go on."

He looed at the motionless permhead. "Is it ok if I tell her?"

Silence filled the air. Hijikata took it as a "yes."He scratched his head. "How should I start? The doctor came across me as I was walking into Yorozuya's room."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Kumi's POV_

A sweat dropped and it rolled down my face and onto my pants. "Gintoki was... raped?"

Shirou-chan nodded and I looked back at the permhead. "When?" I grabbed his hands. "Gintoki... Tell me please."

He still remained silent without answering my pleas. Something deep inside started to burn with immense hatred. _Whoever did this to him, you all are going to burn deep in hell._

I stood up from the chair and began to walk towards the door. The mayora grabbed my arm before I even left the room. I glared at him.

"Let go!" He only held it tighter. I tried to shake him off but he would not budge. Shirou-chan dragged me back to the chair and to Gintoki.

The mayora leaned close to my ear. "We still need to know who did this to him."

I sighed. "I think I know, but it's a wild guess."I looked at the quiet permahead. "Is it amantos?"

He flinched. His eyes widen in fear. Gintoki started to clench the sheets tightly. Sweat poured profusely from his face.

I stared at him, expecting that he might deny it. The permhead slowlt nodded his head, his red eyes still wide in fear.

I looked back at Shirou-chan. His eyes are slowly becoming angry. I looked back at Gintoki and squeezed his hand once more. "I will kill them all. You will not have to worry about them ever again."

That left him speechless. I let go of his hand and left the room. The mayora followed close behind.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Later in the day_

I parked the car behind several metal crates. We both got out and kept somewhere near the entrance of the warehouse. I peeked put from our hiding place and saw an amanto pacing back and forth. I brought out my pistol.

The mayora raised out a hand. "Don't shoot. Just follow me."

We both walked towards him and Shirou-chan flashed out his badge. The amanto noticed this and flinch.

"Can you escort us to your leader? We need to ask him a few things."

"S...sure!" The amanto said shakily.

There was something wrong. I nudged the mayora.

He looked back at me. "What?"

"I don't like this. Something is up."

"Then, we just have to be careful." He told me in a reassuring tone. He opened the doors and we both walked in. The amanto started to smirk without us noticing it.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

We both arrived at the inner most room of the warehouse. A smell hit our face as I opened the door.

"Ugh! It stinks." I said while holding my nose. Somewhere on the floor, I noticed something there. Leaving the mayora to guard the doors, I walked over and found a total of 6 syringes on the floor.

I brought the sleeve of my jacket to cover my hand and pick one up carefully. I inspected it closely. _Did they drug Gintoki with this?_

I took out a bag from within my jacket and put it all into it until the mayora went flying towards me.

I managed to close it and caught him. We both fell onto the ground. A few words came out from my mouth. "Get off. You're freaking heavy."

I pushed him off and he sat on the floor while clutching his face. "Oww..."

I searched the pockets of my jacket and found something that could help his bruised face. "What happened?"

He took it from my hand and held it onto his cheek. "Do you remember that amanto from the front?"

"Yeah."

"We fell into his trap."

As if on cue, amantos came piling in thorough. They blocked our only escape route. They all held guns, swords and spears in hand. I immediately grabbed my pistol and the other hand went to the hilt of my sword. Shirou-chan stood up and unsheathes his sword.

One amanto in particular stepped out from the group. The mayora recognized him and he glared. He has a huge grin on his face and started to clap. "Welcome, welcome. What a nice surprise to see you both here, Vice Chief, Major."

Rage filled my body. I angrily aimed my pistol on his head. "Cut the crap, you little piece of shit."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Such a foul mouth you have there!"

I stood up with my pistol still aiming on his head. "I don't want to hear another word from you." My finger went to the trigger. "If you do, you will die."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Hijikata's POV_

I looked at Kumi in shock. I seen her once or twice like this but I never saw like this.

_Maybe, knowing that these guys are the ones who did that to Yorozuya, something in her mind clicked off._

The amanto continued to grin as one of his minions dragged someone forward. I immediately noticed he have silver hair. Kumi gasped.

She whipped her pistol at the minion. "Why the hell is he here?"

The amanto walked over to Yorozuya's unconscious body. He grabbed his perms and raised his head. "It was right after you both left."

I calmly brought my sword forward and went into fighting stance. A moment later, I charged at him. Kumi screamed at me to stop but I didn't listen. As I closed into him, I did a side slash to his neck.

My attack hit the minion and fell onto the ground along with the permhead. The leader dodged it and punched me in the stomach. I flew backwards and the blackhead caught me once more. We both fell onto the floor.

"Oi, you idiot mayora. Don't go charging in like that." She said as we both got up. "Aren't you the tactician?"

I dusted myself. "I wasn't thinking."

Kumi sighed angrily. "You never think! That what makes you an big idiot after Gintoki!"

My mouth dropped opened. "Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"You, you dumbass!"

While we were bickering, the leader motioned his troop to move forward. They were about to jump us until she fired her pistol. One of them fell onto the ground, blood oozing from a hole on his head. Kumi blew away the smoke trailing out of her pistol.

She motioned her hand. "Come at me."

That is what they actually did.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Kumi's POV_

I shot and sliced all of down while Shirou-chan slice them as they close on us. We continued to do that but we never that Gintoki disappeared along with the leader.

After the mayora dispatched the last amanto, we both stood, panting. They all gave us minor injuries but it was not too severe. I fell onto the floor and sat there panting. The sweat poured down from my face.

It was until then I noticed that they weren't there.

_Shit! _I tried to get up but my legs gave way. I looked at Shirou-chan frantically.

"He's gone! He took Gintoki!"

The mayora tsked as he took out a cigarette and lit it. He made his way through the dead body and ran out of the doors. "Just stay there!"

I sighed as I started to regain my breath.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Hijikata's POV_

I ran out of the room while leaving Kumi behind. My head moved around, wondering where he went. _Where the hell is he? He better not do anything to Yorozuya!_

As I entered through another corridor, I saw light coming through an open door. I stopped running and crept slowly towards the door. I heard some strange noise as I went closer. The next I heard was muffled moaning.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I quickly charged into the room with my sword in hand. The leader saw me coming. He pulled his dick out of Yorozuya and pulled out a gun. The bullets were fired at me.

I managed to slice them all but one hit my stomach. I staggered backwards and the blood started to drip onto the floor.

The amanto grinned and it stretched from ear to ear. He managed to put his pants on during the confrontation.

"I assumed that both of you were dead." He shrugged. "It looks like they all die."

I tsked as he said that. _He doesn't care about the ones who sacrificed themselves for his fucking sake? _I took off my jacket and tied it around the gunshot wound.

He continued to smile and it caused me to hold my sword tightly.

"She won't be around any longer."

"What?" I suddenly realize who he is talking about. _Kumi!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Kumi's POV, 5 minutes after Hijikata had left_

I never saw it coming.

The sword plunged deep into my side. This caused me to spit out mouthfuls of blood. My head turned shakily to the attacker and saw an amanto, which is freaking chicken, still alive.

Slowly, the strength that I got back early started to leave. The chicken amanto laughed weakly as he collapsed onto the floor, dead.

The sword was deep in my side but somehow, I managed to take it out. I threw it and it went clattering besides a dead amanto's body.

_What the hell... _I collapsed onto the floor once more and my vision started to grow dark. _Shit._

The sound of footsteps were heard throughout the room. Someone came near me and tried to stop the flow of blood.

Sou-chan's voice was close by. "Kumi-san, hang in there. Kumi-san!"

I tried to say something but no words came out. Somewhere far away, I heard Kondo's voice telling the others to search for Shirou-chan and Gintoki.

I blacked out after that.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Hijikata's POV_

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Red swallowed my vision and it caused me charge at him.

He fired more bullets at me and a few more hit my side but I didn't slow down.

I neared him with my sword ready to cut. Before I even did so, he fired point blank at my face. My head ducked out of the way and he punched me in the stomach.

"Gh!" I lashed out my foot and he fell from the weight of it. As soon as he is on the floor, I stood over him with my sword as his throat. I also knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Any last words?" I asked.

He smirked despite the situation he is in. "Go to hell."

Without any words, I slit his throat. I looked at the unconscious permhead. My vision started to blur and I blacked out.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_5 days later..._

Kondo sat between the bed of Hijikata and Kumi. Neither of them had awoke nor they seem to be alive. He scratched his head and sighed.

_Both of you are idiots. Big idiots. _The blackhead's breathing whereas the mayora's breathing was steady.

_Toshi will probably wake up but Kumi... _He heard rustling somewhere Kumi's bed. The gorilla turned his head and saw Yorozuya climbing out of his bed. He stood near her bed.

"Yorozuya, you should go back to bed." He look at him quietly and looked back at her. Kondo couldn't say anything because the permhead is looking at her with caring eyes.

The question came. "She... did this for me?"

"Yeah. Kumi lost too much blood. It will be a miracle if she pulls through." The gorilla stood up and walked towards the door. "Go back to bed. Toshi will wake up soon."

Yorozuya did not go back to bed. He dragged a chair and brought it near her bed. He sat down and continued to look over her sleeping form.

Kondo sighed as he walked out of their room. The gorilla heard the permhead say, "Thank you" as he closed the door behind him.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_3 months later..._

Kumi woke up to find an unfamiliar ceiling. She somewhat realized that she is in the hospital. The blackhead sighed.

"You're finally awake." She moved her head and found Gintoki sitting there.

Kumi tried to sit up but he shook his head. "Your injury didn't heal just yet."

The blackhead smiled. "How are you nowadays?"

"Better than ever." The permhead leaned closer to her. "About that day..."

She gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Thank you."Gintoki leaned close to her mouth and kissed her.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: I'm finally done with this! I think I made Sachan a little jealous...**

**Sacchan: Of course you did! Gin san is mine and mine alone!**

**Me: It was only a small kiss.**

**Sacchan: He should have been kissing me! That last part must be changed!**

**Me: *Summons a cage. Push her in there.* This is my story. No can do.**

**Sacchan: Noooo! Let me out!**

**Me: Never. *Throws the key under her bed.***


End file.
